Party Time
by Jemma4691
Summary: Parties are meant to be light and sunny, not dark and clouded with emotions…A story, rated M to prevent possible upset, which focuses around the obvious Alex Olivia tension!


_Disclaimer-All characters I use in this, bar the victims and their families, belong to Dick Wolf, I'm only borrowing them to please my perverted mind! Please don't sue!_

A/N-All mistakes are my own, as this hasn't been beta'd. If you see a problem, please, send me a comment and I will fix it. Also, please R&R!!!

_

* * *

_

_Ergh! Man, my head hurts. What the hell have I done, my head feels like it's been hit repeatedly with a sledgehammer. That's never good. Ok, I need some painkillers. And a drink. Ok, let's just stumble over to the kitchen, right, left, right, and down. There, you made it. Turn on the tap, slowly, slowly, good girl. Hang on, good girl, what am I, a friggin' dog? Honestly Liv, get it together. Right, grab the painkillers; take a sip of water, and go. Down the painkillers in one, yep, that's it. Ok, now that's over and done with, let's think back to the reason my head is pounding, and why there's a hazy feeling of guilt hanging over you. Oh no, no, please no. I can't have done that!_

* * *

Elliot's party was in full swing when I turned up.

_Dammit, please say he's too drunk to notice! _I jog up the few steps and as I'm about to knock, the doors wrenched off it's hinges and Elliot beams at me.

"You're late Princess!" He laughs loudly and then gestures me in. On the radio is Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' playing, and god it's loud! I survey the scene and notice that Fin and Alex are dancing to it, and Casey is giggling like a schoolgirl. Munch is having beer bottle tops tossed at him in some sort of drunken tiddlywinks game. There's a couple of rookies who are clustered together, and occasionally a waft of their conversation reaches me. There's some other people I barely recognise, people who work with Alex and Casey, other rookie's and newbie's, and friends of friends are milling around. I smile broadly and then laugh as Alex come pelting over to me, and falls flat on her face. She springs back up, and wordlessly drags me to where she and Casey are dressing Fin up. Munch is laughing so much he falls off the stool he's sitting on, and Elliot-well, he's gone! I start laughing and get handed a drink, which I down quickly, prompting a drinking competition. After about 3 more beers, I'm started to see the world in a fuzzy, giggly haze. Me and Alex are dancing to some odd song on the radio, which is hilariously bad. I break away from Alex, who pouts and then grabs Casey and they start dancing some crazy Irish jig, causing Elliot to choke on his drink, and then join them, prompting several of the younger girl's eyes to be fixed to the dance floor. Pretty soon, the entire female population is sneakily gazing at the dance floor, as Fin and Munch join the jig, which makes me laugh more.

The thing about me and alcohol is, we don't mix. I get all giggly and flirty and generally more feminine. After about 2 hours of me arriving at the party, I've flirted with all the guys there, and several of the girls, especially _her_. I bite my lip as she looks at me, and turn away, downing the last of whatever I happen to be drinking to give me some courage. I jump when I feel someone's arms entwining around my waist and a husky voice breathes in my ear,

"Dance with me". I turn around and there she is, her eyes burning, her lips slightly parted, and fixed in a lopsided smirk. I smile confidently, and I feel something free inside me.

"Oh defiantly. Here or in private?" I watch as her eyes widen and I grin before leading her onto the dance floor. She holds onto my hand as we begin grinding away at each other, and for once, I don't care who sees. I lick my lips and I feel her tighten her grip on my waist. She and I are the only two in the room as far as I'm concerned when suddenly she breaks away from me. She grabs my hand, cocks her head towards a nearby door and then begins to lead me over there. I hear nothing bar her breathing, feel nothing but her hand, and see nothing bar her. She stops, causing me to walk straight into the back of her. Suddenly she twists and her lips lock with mine. My eyes widen, and my thoughts won't keep still. Her tongue demands entry, and I oblige, all too willing. She backs me up against a wall, pushes my head back, and suddenly sinks her teeth into my neck. I nearly shriek with ecstasy, but that's silenced as she locks lips with me again. Hungrily, we explore each other, hands roaming, tongues and lips moving along our bodies until we wrench away from each other, breathless, hair tousled, and sudden realisation sinking in. She bits her lip, winks, and leaves. She walks away from me, me, in this state! I can barely breath, can barely see straight, my knee's are weak, and my heart pounding. If only…

* * *

"Crap!" I shriek, flinging my cup into the sink and propelling myself off my seat and onto the floor. I did, I really did, I kissed her! Oh god, how is this gonna work? Does she remember? Does she want this to escalate? Oh man, what about work? Suddenly a small whoop escapes me. To hell with it, we were drunk! I kissed…Oh man, did I ever kiss…

"I kissed Alex Cabot!"

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

A/N-_This is a work in progress, so please stay tuned!_


End file.
